


Eren of Neverland

by Howlette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gay, M/M, Peter Pan AU, Yaoi, arminbell, captainlevi - Freeform, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, guyXguy, levixeren - Freeform, neverland au, peterxhook, riren - Freeform, yes armin is tinkerbell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlette/pseuds/Howlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa sat at her window, gazing at the stars. She had just had another dream about the boy from Neverland. She was now trying to remember her dream, for when she would tell her younger brothers these stories.</p><p>But all those stories were simply illusions of happiness. The truth, is far darker and twisted for anyone to possibly know.</p><p>Anyone alive anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren of Neverland

Mikasa sat at her window, gazing at the stars. She had just had another dream about the boy from Neverland. She was now trying to remember her dream, for when she would tell her younger brothers these stories.

"Mikasa? Why are you awake?" A sleepy little Connie asked from his bed. He rubbed his eyes and hugged his stuffed Titan doll. He was already 12 years old, but acted very childish in the most innocent kind of way.

"What's all the noise about?" A sleepy and rather cranky Jean whispered angrily, "Now I'll never get to sleep again." He grumbled. He was only 15, but was quite mature for his age.

"Oh, sorry to wake you two. I couldn't sleep."

Sleep for the three was rare. They lived together in an abandoned orphanage, occasionally getting visits from the lady across the street who would spare them food when she could. She had an abusive husband and could rarely make it out, but whenever she did she devoted her time to them. She was as close to a mother as they could get.

"Another dream about that made up character in your head?" Jean asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"Another dream?!" Connie jumped up happily, "Tell us what happened, please."

"These stories are so stupid, all centered around that stupid Eren guy." Jean huffed and turned his back to the other two, settling back in his bed. Yet The others knew quite well just how mch Jean enjoyed the stories as well.

"Okay then, this dream was kind of weird actually. Eren couldn't fly this time, yet he seemed relieved by it. As if he never liked flying. As if that wasn't strange enough, he had also lost his....shadow for some reason. All of a sudden he seemed scared and he started running as fast as he could. And then he was on a ship, Captain Levi's ship, and I couldn't place why he would be on that midget's ship. And then I woke up, couldn't fall back asleep."

Mikasa looked at Connie's worried expression and softened her own, "Don't worry Connie, Eren'll be fine. Worse has happened before, remember?"

Connie smiled softly and yawned, "I'm gon go back to sleep, k?"

"Sweet dreams, lil bro."

\-----

Erens's P.O.V.

I couldn't be caught again, no matter what.

I would even stowaway on Captains Levi's ship.

He hated me with a passion, and yet I couldn't blame him. He had good reasons. I was a terrible person, woth a weak will power. Too weak to protect myself against it.

I can't get caught again, it was excruciating enough the first time. Getting bonded to that thing.

I haven't had a sane thought in years. In all this time, I had become a monster. A monster everyone feared and hated.

And so I run like a coward, to a place where no one knows of my activities from the last few years. Where everyone thought I was an innocent saint. Anyone who actually saw the monster never lived long anyway.

At least maybe, just maybe, I can start a life there.

Oh, who am I kidding? I'll be on the run for the rest of my life. If I make it that long that is. I have no powers, no money, no anything. That thing will hunt me down forever, it can only use me.

And I will forever have the appearance of a 19 year old. Until the day I find someone who I love that loves me back. My never changing appearance will only give me away.

Hopefully I can make it to London in one piece. Then I'll need a place to hide for the night. I had a friend there, before the thing took over, but she knew too much and was soon killed at the hands of her one and only friend.

She was my first love. But obviously I wasn't loved back the same way. 

But either way, her blood will forever stain my hands. I can never let that happen again, ever. I'll only hurt them. That thing has already decided my fate, and made sure of it.

Why was it always after me? Why not someone else? Why am I the only one?

I must run.


End file.
